1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with 1,4'-disubstituted spiro[piperidine-4,2'(3'H)-aromatic-1,4-oxazepine]-5'(4'H)-ones and thiones and is more particularly concerned with compounds wherein the aromatic moiety is benzo or pyrido[3,2-f], the compounds having antihistaminic utility in a living animal body, and a novel process and novel intermediates for the preparation thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Fused aromatic oxazepinones (and thiones) having an amino alkyl radical at the same junction with the aromatic-1,4-oxazepine moiety as that of the spiro formation in the present invention, i.e., the 2-position, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,866. The compounds also have antihistaminic activity in a living animal body.